


Your disgusting, your a stalker

by orphan_account



Category: Ayano x Info-chan, Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: (Girl x Girl), F/F, Info-chan is gay, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28018989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ayano had never felt feeling in her whole life. Growing up her mother told her she would meet someone to change her, fix her... Complete her. She would do anything for her senpai even hurting others to get her way.until she met Info-Chan her source.she never understood why Info-Chan didn't do anything to stop her...She helped Ayano until she knew why... Info-Chan was a Yandere...
Relationships: Ayano Aishi | Yandere-chan/Info-chan, Budo Masuta/Taro Yamada | Senpai
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	1. Why are you helping me?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, quick heads up Emily is INFO-CHAN!!!  
> So don't go asking whos Emily?  
> Okay, that's it comment for any suggestions.

Monday morning 7:49 -

\- Ayano's POV -shouted  
Like normally Ayano's alarm had gone off very early in the morning. Ayano had opened her dark black eyes and stood up in her small bedroom. Walking over to the closet she wondered " I should get a picture of senpai to send to mom, she'll love I've finally found him. " She whispered to herself " But now may not be the time if I'm late I won't see Senpai before lunch! " she groaned. Once she was done getting dressed she almost forgot to put her favorite underwear on, and quickly finished and looked at the time. - 8:23 AM - " And I'm late again. - She grumbled " Might as make my way to school I can't let anyone near my senpai! " She snapped  
And Ayano Aishi had begun to make her way to school without any interruptions  
\- Info-Chans POV -  
" Another day without sleep " She had shrieked. " Doesn't matter I have new information for my clients " She said near her laptop in her bedroom " Hmm I wonder what time it is? " She Whispered looking at her phone. - 3:48 AM - "It's almost 4? " She shouted letting out a sigh a few seconds after. " I should make some coffee then head to the school before anyone gets there. " She spoke quietly as the coffee began she went up stair to her bedroom and changed her clothes grabbing her glasses from the desk. Before hearing the coffee pot go off. " The coffee is done, I suppose," she said walking down the steps then pouring a cup in a glass. Taking a sip of her coffee she looked at the time on her phone. - 4:58 AM - " Time is really flying by today I should get going to send on the information to my clients before Taro gets there looking for Emily. " She groaned walking out the door as the snow was coming down.  
"It's gonna be a long cold day today," She said shivering as she walked down the road to the school.  
\- 8:40 Am - ( Main POV )  
Ayano changed her shoes and began looking for her Senpai, unknowing of the person walking in front of her. Out of nowhere - BUMP - Ayano hit the flooring. " Whats your proble- " She shouted until she saw someone else got knocked down too by the person who ran off. She stood open and dusted herself off and held a hand to the red-headed girl on the floor " Ayano Aishi " She said to the girl grabbing her hand. " Emily Anderson," She said quietly as she started blushing. " Don't worry about that person they always do since they think they're better than all of us. " Ayano grumbled " I know this is a little weird since I just met you A-Ayano but do you want to maybe hang out lunch my friend is ditching me again. " Emily Whispered Ayano looked shocked about what this girl asked her. Then she thought to herself - If I go with her then I cant stalk Senpai, but it could come in handy in the future to have her on my side. - " Sure I'll meet you on the roof? " She asked her Emily look at her In shook " T-that's Wonderful I can't wait! " She said running off. " Hmm Now I will find my Senpai class starts soon, I need to know where Senpai is before classes began " She whispered to herself walking off.  
Emily Walk up to Info-Chans room making sure the hall was clear and unlocked the door and went in. It was difficult for her sometimes because Taro always wants to know where she going half the time. She put her glasses on and got to work when she heard a noise from her phone. ( Hey Info-Chan I need more info ) She responded with a simple ( Without a shot I do not help you for free.) She Sighed putting down the phone and looking at the cameras " Nothing good just nothing, What good will this do my paper " She said in an angry tone. Out of nowhere, her phone went off " What now " She groaned picking up her phone. - incoming call ( Taro ) - Info-Chans eyes widen and looks at the time - 9:25 AM - " 9:25 already! it feels like I just got here. " She shouted by mistake " I need to get to class before they realize Emily is gone. " Info-Chan said Taking off her glasses and opening and locking the door after her. Quickly running to the class " Shoot! I need to get there fast " Emily said Worried. As she reaches the class she sits down like she was there the whole time.  
Taro looks over and out of nowhere, Emily was here. " Psst Emily " Taro said trying not to let anyone hear them " When do you get here Emily? " Taro said confused by his dork of a friend. " I got sidetracked okay I wasn't thinking. " Emily Whispered back to taro trying to make sure no one hears them. Not that they know Ayano was listening to what they were saying - Who does she think she is, Taro is mine! not hers - Ayano thought listening in. " By doing what you don't get sidetracked? Taro said, completely did not think, Emily thought of something to say " Uhm I saw this girl. " Unsure what just came out of her mouth " Nevermind let's talking later, " Taro said before going back to listening to the teacher After a minute Emily finally sighs in hope of Taro not finding out the truth about her. Ayano looked at Emily in shock - She was talking about me? Hmm I guess I'm doing some stalking today  
\- After class on the rooftop ( Lunchtime )  
Ayano walked to the rooftop thinking what to say to get out of here. Then out of nowhere, Emily spoke up " Hey I have to bail today can we meet another time Ayano? " She said in shock Ayano quickly said " Of course how about tomorrow morning? " - Why did i say that, why don't you think Ayano. - She thought waiting for a response " Of course that would be great " Emily said walking off to Taro in the Corner near the edge. Ayano sighed sneaking off to stalk them " So Whos the girl you met you don't normally like people Emily? " Taro said " First Taro a friend just a friend I don't like girls idiot. " She grumbled to him. " Yeah for so Emily not the totally Idiot here who cant ever have friends except for me," He said sarcastically until Osana ran over yelling at him. " Senpai! why are you with that dork Emily! " Said Osana walking over " Osana shes, not a dork she's one of my bestfrien- He had started but began being pulled away by Osana " I don't want to hear it you promised me lunch remember! " Osana said dragging him off. So much for hanging out! " Emily yelled at them Ayano thought - Both targets to get senpai.. - Out of nowhere, Emily was gone almost like she jumped when she didn't see blood anything. " This is getting weird " Ayano said  
\- End up school 5:00 -  
Emily went to see Taro waiting for her at the gate knowing now there was a stalker on her and taro. " Hey Taro, I think I'm gonna stay a little longer do you mind walking alone unless you are going with Osana again. " Emily said " Oh no Osana went home already feeling sick shes thinking? so not sure but ill see you later " Said Taro walking off Emily walked off looking to see the stalker following taro. " So taro does have a stalker hmm " Whispered Emily in the info-chan room " Ayano Aishi she's the stalker? " Emily said in shock but not too much. " Odd not thought she would be into Taro but maybe I can use this for myself. " Info-chan said giggling " Where is her number that's all I nee- " Oh that's easier than I thought I guessed she would keep it more private but I guess not better for then. " Info-chan said " That should be all I need ill message her as info-chan at home - Emily said walking out the building heading home.  
Ayano finished stalking Taro then walking to her house and went upstairs to change. " Much better now what am I hungry for? Maybe rich and peas? Hm I guess that's okay " Ayano said to herself awhile she was starting food in the kitchen. When out of nowhere she got a text from an unknown number. - Hey. - was the text she was sent who is this she thought as she replied - Do I know you? - Beep another text from the person again - I saw you stalking upperclassmen today - She read the text in shock who does this person think they are. she thought as she replied - I'm sorry there must be some misunderstanding - " Who the heck is this and how did they get my number - Ayano said looking at the phone - There's no need to play dumb with me, I'm trying to help with information about the girl he was with today. - she read the text and replied back with - im listening - " Whoever this is might be a little help if they are telling the truth that is " Ayano said as she got another text. - Her name is Osana she has a crush on him. - Ayano looked very confused and angry with whoever this was. - She's planning to confess to him this Friday - she believes in the myth if you confess there on a Friday they will accept your love - Ayano looked angry as the food was burning but more focused on this at this point. - Why are you telling me this - She wrote to the unknown person - Because I would be happy if something bad happened to her. I think you can give her what she deserves. - Ayano though for a moment who is this. - Who are you - she wrote and waited for the next text - Ever heard of Info-chan - Ayano eyes lit up " Info-chan why would she want to help me out of all people " - People say you hack them and sell panty shots to boys who pays the most money to you. - Ayano wrote still in shock that this was Info-chan. - That's a little bit of it I sell it for information to use as blackmail - " No this couldn't be her it has to be a fake " Ayano said as she wrote a message - You think I'm gonna buy your info-chan? - Almost in a blink there was a message - I installed an app on your phone take a look - " What app could that even be- " Ayano looked in shock at the app - How did you do that? - she wrote back in less than a heartbeat. - There's nothing to worry about - " Nothing to worry about? Why wouldn't I worry " Ayano shouted at her phone - If you help me ill help you with whatever information I can you help you kill Osana - She read the message back and forth " She wants me to kill but why? " Ayano thought about it for a second. and wrote back - And what if I don't want to help you - As soon as Ayano sent it another came in - Take my help or not I won't be offended but Osana will take your Senpai you have a week your choice contact me on the app if you want my help with a panty shot of course. - She wrote a message to Info-chan before even thinking. - You're a freak. - in a matter of a second there was a response - You're a stalker, We are even but you need to make her suffer your choice. - " She may be a freak but she's offering to help with a cost, I guess it wouldn't hurt its not like she'll do anything. Ill make her suffer " Ayano said in the middle of her kitchen with burnt food on the stove. Laughing nonstop


	2. Targeting Osana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayano began finding out a way to get rid of Osana...  
> But not remembering her new friend Emily would be a problem.  
> Will, she get rid of Emily with Osana or use her to her advantage.

Thursday morning 6:45 -

Ayano was up all night long considering a way to eliminate Osana. without getting herself caught, she thought of drowning, poisoning, making her go insane, stabbing her. All type of ways she thought of wasn't good enough one person would still cause it to fail Raibaru. Osana's very protective best friend, who was with her almost 24/7. Ayano thought that maybe she could try to kill them both at once but there could be a possibility of one running off and calling the police. She was stuck in a corner of choices and could not let Osana confess to her Senpai. She was considering contacting Info-chan for help, maybe she knew how to distract her by chance. But she was still disgusted at her, she was a freak. And she called them even as if they were on the same level. After almost 15 minutes of thinking, she let a soft sigh and began walking to the kitchen and picking up her phone to write a message. - Hey know any ways to distract Raibaru? - Ayano wrote up and clicked sent, in a matter of a second another text was there. - The leader of the martial arts club Is her old student. Ask her to go there and give a lesson, it would give you a class period to do whatever you need to do. - Ayano read from her phone before sending a quick text - Thank you - she wrote on her phone before clicking send and walking upstairs to get dressed.  
Emily - POV  
\- Thank you - Emily read the text Ayano had sent her a few minutes ago. " Thank you? " she whispered to herself in her empty house. " Why would Ayano say thank you to me, I'm just giving her information to kill my best friend's childhood friend? " She stood in the darkness of her bedroom with a strange look on her face. " None of my other clients have ever said thank you to me. Why does this feel so different when she says it. " Emily thought to herself before going back to reality " I shouldn't think about it she barely wants anything to do with Info-chan. " She said as she walked over to the closet and began changing her clothes. " Am I forgetting som- " She began speaking until she heard her phone ringing. Without even thinking she clicks accept " Hey Dad somethin- " She got cut off by hearing Ayano voice " Emily? I thought this was someone else number " Ayano said politely, Emily started to panic

This can't be happening, I told her to use the app, not my number. Emily thought to herself unsure of what to even do at this point.  
" Hello, Emily are you there? Is something wrong? " Ayano spoke unquietly - BEEP Call Disconnected - In a matter of a second Emily had gotten a text from Ayano. What am I going to do, She heard Emily pick it up. Emily thought to herself before getting another text from Ayano again. " She doesn't quite quit does she " Emily assumed before taking a deep breath and looking at her phone. - Info-chan why was your number set to Emily Anderson - Info-chan what is going on, serious answer me. You answer any other time why not now. - Emily read off of her phone dreading what to even say - Like I said you don't need to know anything about me - Emily wrote and looked over the message feeling very anxious had hit send. I can just play it off like I made it change to her phone call instead of mine, Yeah yeah that will work. Emily thought becoming completely undone, unknowing it was already 7:23. After a few minutes of spacing out, Emily blinked back into reality seeing Ayano already sent a text a minute ago. - I honestly don't care what you said anymore.  
Why did Emily Anderson pick up the phone when I called you Info-Chan, I want answers and I want them now. - Emily read from her phone thinking of a way to get herself out of this mess until it hit her - Does that really matter right now honesty Ayano. Your deadline is tomorrow and you have no idea how to even eliminate Osana do you? I don't have to do this keep that in mind, Osana will take your senpai DO NOT LET HER CONFESS! I don't care what you do kill her blackmail her I couldn't care less just get rid of her. I'll send someone to get Raibaru distracted for one period only that is all you have. You can easily write a note saying you know about her stalker and blackmail it will get her to come to you. Do not let her get away or she will win and you will lose your Senpai forever. - Emily took a deep breath waiting for her Ayanos reply, - Can you get her distracted as soon as I'm there? - Ayano wrote clearly not wanting to bring the subject up again. Emily walked over to her laptop on a desk and clicked a few things. - She will be distracted when you enter the school building you can find her near your Senpai. - She wrote calming looking at the time and running downstairs and out the door.  
At school 7:47 -  
Emily walked into the school building to Ayano at Osanas locker writing a note. Info-chan knew what that was not Emily, Emily quickly began trying to sneak past almost fully gone towards the hallway. Ayano slipped the note in sees Emily heading past her, Ayanos eyes widen as she spoke - There a problem with your father? - She quickly said not meaning to say it so quick. Emily stop in her tracks and turned around to Ayano looking straight at her. " Uh he's just away not home a lot, plus he's the only one who calls me so I thought it was him. " Emily grinded her teeth awhile speaking loud enough for her to hear her. " Oh that's too bad, my parents are away a lot too, " Ayano said. What why did I even tell her that she doesn't need to know anything about me. Ayano thought to herself not to realize Emily was talking. " Oh, at least one thing we have in common " Emily giggled a little bit as she finished speaking " I should get going, uh I-i need to s-study. " Emily mumbled stuttering as she began walking off, " Wait! Emily, I need some... help if you could? " Ayano said with a smirk on her face. Emily took a deep breath and turned around " What did you need help with Ayano? " Emily said with a worried look on her face. " Do you mind meeting me on the roof, it's really.. important? " Ayano said with a bigger grin on her face. " I-i, Of course, when exactly? " Emily whispered barely enough for Ayano to hear her. " 8:15 if you can, don't worry Osana.. Will be there too its something I need to discuss with both of you. " O-Okay ill is there then," Emily said sprinting off around the corner. Shit! She's going to try and kill me, isn't she? Emily thought to herself pulling out her phone. - BEEP - New message from Info-chan - Yandere-chan stay on your target you can not handle two at once. You can not handle killing two people at once do you understand me. Only kill your target OSANA! - Ayano read from her phone in shock there were no cameras around " Yandere-chan? " She said out loud


	3. This didn't go as planed.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayano knew she had to take out Osana and Emily it didn't matter  
> Emily was getting too close.  
> But how did Info-chan know she was planning?  
> There were no cameras around and no one that she saw.  
> Info-chan had to think of a way to get herself out of this  
> Ayano clearly was going to kill her. Could Info-chan stop Ayano from killing her?

Thursday Morning -

Ayano stood there with a confused expression wearing her face. She wanted to move but couldn't like she was frozen, sort of like how she would be frozen in front of Taro. It was new she had never felt this feeling before except when she was near Taro, she couldn't talk to him but he gave her this feeling. Something else was, someone was. Yandere-chan that name kept racing through her mind, she couldn't stop thinking about that name. She was so lost In thought she didn't see Info-chan sent a message until a noise brought her back to reality, " I suppose I could go see what they want " Osana spoke to herself as she ran off. Ayano not fully sure whats she doing currently pulls out her phone to see what's going on with Info-chan. - What are you doing Yandere-chan, Osana going to the roof. Now, right now this is your chance. - Sent 5 minutes ago Ayano blinked her eyes looking at the other text just sent. - Yandere-chan what are earth are you doing, you're going to miss your chance. I don't care what got into you but get your job done, I don't think you want your so-called Senpai taken. - Ayano's eyes lit up in shock she had completely gotten lost in thought she forgot about her mission. Ayano put her phone away and ran off to the rooftop.  
Info-chan set her phone down in Info-club, trying to think of a way to get herself out of Ayano's way of getting killed. I could tell her the truth that I'm info-chan but it causes problems. Emily thought to herself the only way to keep her secret and herself safe was to pretend she forgot, about meeting her. But it would be smart to make sure everything goes to plan Emily had thought as she watched the screen that Osana was on and Ayano was walking up to. until the room went dark and Emily felt a sharp object against her neck. Just standing purely in the dark with a knife to the back of her neck. " Info-chan was, is it? " A strange echo voice spoke, Info-chan gasped as the voice spoke. Almost like she was trying to speak but nothing would come out at first. " Trying to speak, just spit it out little psyhco. " The echo voice spoke almost louder but not louder at the same time. Gasping trying to speak, until she could finally get something out of her mouth. " I-i don't understand, this is i-impossible. N-no one can get in h-here. " Info-chan spoke stuttering the words. Info-chan started hearing silent giggling, It started getting loud and louder until she heard the voice again. " Oh! silly me, I forgot to tell you who I am. " The strange voice spoke and started giggling softly. " People think I'm a simple myth and that I don't exist. But they are wrong, they are wrong. I will make Ayano Aishi pay for what, her mother has done. " The voice spoke in a matter of a second " I am Phandom, I will make everyon- " The voice got cut off by Info-chan jumping up and throwing something at her to knock her out. Hearing phantom drop the knife and falling to the ground. Info-chan Hits a button and her room lights and quickly goes to the cameras looking for Ayano and Osana if she hadn't killed her yet. Letting a slight sigh, noting sure what to do she had a phantom person on her floor and couldn't find Ayano or Osana. She could be dead both of them but she lost them. She thought to herself, unsure of what to do at this point.  
Ayano began running, she messed it up Osana knows she's after her she doesn't have time. She needs Info-chans help, everything had gone wrong she failed. She was running and running until she finally reached Info-club. As she looked inside and saw what seemed to be a person on the floor, and a medium red-headed person looking at her screens. Almost like she was scared, unsure of what to do, Ayano shook her head in shock. Ayano stood there not sure if she could speak at all. She finally mumbled a few words until she could speak clearly, " I-Info-chan what's going on? " Ayano spoke  
Info-chan began to panic and quickly bent down and grabbed her phone. And started to write a message to Yandere-chan, - Ayano what are you doing? Did you take care of Osana - Info-chan clicked the send button. After a few seconds Yandere-chan spoke up " Serious why don't you just speak, Nevermind Osana got away " Emily's eyes widen at the thought of Osana getting free and telling Taro what happened. In a matter of a second, she wrote a message to Ayano - Get out of here go home, I will take care of it. - Ayano trying to think of something to say hears a beep from her phone - I don't care what you do get out if anyone sees you and knows Osana told its over for you and you will not take me down with you. SO JUST GO! Yandere-chan, just do it. - Ayano looked at the text for a minute before turning it around. She left out a soft sigh before she walks away.  
At least she's gone, and now I have two major problems. Osana and this p-person on my floor, today couldn't get better, could it? Emily had thought to herself, As she stood up walking up to the person on the floor of info-club. " I'll come back for you. First I need to deal with Osana. " Emily spoke softly as she turned the lights off and closed the door and began walking down the halls in search of Osana.  
After searching the school for about 20 minutes so saw Taro and Osana talking near the fountains. " YOU BAKA! " Osana yelled at Taro as he was laughing "It's really i-important can you ju- " Osana began before they heard Emily yelling at Osana " OSANA! " Emily said as she stopped in front of both of them. " Emily? What you doing I haven't seen you all week? " Taro spoke as Emily caught her breath before speaking " Yeah I'm really sorry I've been really busy, I get this might be a bad time but can I steal Osana for, a few minutes it wouldn't take long " Taro and Osana stood in shock Emily never wanted anything to do with Osana. " Uhm, yeah I guess so if it's really important. " Osana said before speaking again to Taro " I will be right back then w-we will speak. " Osana looked at Taro as she spoke, making sure Taro wouldn't blow her off. " Great! follow me Osana it won't take that long.  
As they were walking down the hallway Osana began thinking of what to say. Until she knew what to say to Emily " So what did you what to speak about, uhm E-Emily? " Osana mumbled as they walked into the storage room and stopped with Osana in the back. " Oh I sorry I was distracted, " Emily said as she glared at the knife in her hand as she had gripped the knife. " I wanted to ask about what happened with Ayano today? " Emily said looking at Osana.  
Osana took a deep breath then closed her eyes " S-She tried to kill me, push me off the roof but lucky I go- " Osana got cut off by Emily digging the knife in her chest. Osana began shaking and unable to speak as Emily turned the knife. " Don't worry you have a few more minutes before you fully die, I didn't want it to end this way but you won't expose Ayano. " Emily said looking straight at Osana in the eyes stopping what she was saying to see Osana crying. After letting out a soft giggle she started talking again " You know this is funny It wasn't meant to end this way, Ayano was meant to take you out I guess that didn't happen. " Emily spoke letting out a laugh, After few seconds Osana was able to speak not much but she could she didn't have long but she had to know why. " I-I don't u-understand... W-Why.. " Osana lucky got out of her mouth with stuttering, Emily began giggling again until it turned into a full laughter " Because. I am a Yandere, killing is nothing to me, Sorry dear. " Emily finished and pulled out the knife letting blood pour out and looking at Osanas dead body right in front of her. "It's getting late I need to go back and get that body in Info-club, People will go looking for her soon enough. " Emily said smiling walking off taking the knife with her.  
After a few minutes, she reached Info-club to turn on the light and find out the girl is gone. " What! Where did that girl even go I had the room locked I wasn't even gone that long. " Emily said panicking that's she's gone. " Shoot! this isn't good where did that thing go. " Emily said as she stopped talking and walked over the screens and saw police officers at the first walking into the school building. Thinking quickly she hid the knife in info-club and went to the bathroom and washed her hands and looked for any blood on herself. " That's good I have nothing on me they shouldn't know. Emily began walking towards the exit to get out of here to not get questioned until A policeman saw her and stopped her. " Ma'am, can I ask you a few questions? "Emily's eyes widen and she quickly calmed down and answered " Of course anything that helps out. "  
After everything that happened in school everyone was on alert. Taro was clearly upset but Emily couldn't be of help so she hugged him and they went their own ways. After she got home she changed her clothes and grabbed her phone out to write a message to Yandere-chan. Before writing a message she looked at the name and changed it to Yandere-chan instead of Ayano. It was cuter to her, even though they were before psychopaths. She wrote a message and had clicked send.  
\- Beep new message for Info-chan - It's done Osana is dead. Make sure you don't mess it up again next time or It won't go well I'm not your killing pet. By the way, no one thinks it's you, might want to stalk Taro tomorrow he's going to be crazy upset since he just lost one of his only best friends. - Ayano read the long text and a smile came onto her face as she sent a message. - Thank you Info-chan or should I call you redhead?  
Info-chan looked at the message that Ayano had sent and let out a soft smile and giggle as she wrote another message to send to Ayano. - Nonsense do not call me that Ayano. I will let you know if you have any new targets tomorrow for now you have a break. - Emily went and clicked send then put down her phone on her bed and closed her eyes having a smile on her face.  
" This is only the began of these killing at Academia high school "


End file.
